


See you in the secret spot at noon...

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would it be to meet a famous person in a hidden park in London?<br/>How will it be to have the first person you befriend in a new place be a famous person?<br/>How would it be to maybe fall in love with a person you know loves you back, but you can't be with, because he is your only friend in England? </p><p>Y/n just moved to London and without friends it isn't as funny as she thought, she loves her work, but miss talking with somebody her age. One day at the hidden park she has found a stranger walks up to her and starts talking with her. They don't have a hard time finding stuff to talk about and suddenly she has a friend. But what happens when she finds out it is Michael Clifford from 5SOS. Does it affect their friendship?</p><p>Y/N get's really happy about her friendship with Michael, cause he gets her. But what happens when a girl finds a boy who gets her and completes her, she tries everything not to fall for him so she won't break the friendship between them. She has already tried to lose a friend because of feelings that got in the way. But will she fall or not? And will he fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song You're my fire - Carpark North ft. Nik & Jay. It's a beautiful song about love and everything that reminds you of love and that you always can count on the person you love cause they are your shelter. 
> 
> You're my fire,  
> You're my rain.  
> You're my shelter from the world when I'm in pain.  
> You're my railing when I need to fall.  
> You carry me, you carry me home (endlessly).  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLq-95eN6pg
> 
> I have tried so many times to write a fanfic with this song. But it's hard. I have a very deep love for Nik & Jay (danish band). And i couldn't just write something and give it a title from the song. But this time it feels right. My favorite lyric part of the song is:  
> I went from skating and making songs in my homies basements,  
> to heavy rotation on radio stations.  
> Now the whole nation is debating.  
> Some hating, some say it's amazing.  
> It's the same old song.  
> Gravitation, I need to stay grounded.  
> I've been patient, but finally I found it.  
> Lost in a place where I didn't belong.  
> Guidelines and your beautiful eyes brought me home.  
> When it's right there you gotta hold onto it, make no mistakes.  
> And I was falling for you slowly like a snowflake.  
> And I put everything into it, baby no brakes.  
> ow go ahead, we can do this like soul mates.
> 
> They can have my seat back at the front row,  
> cause tonight we plant seeds and let this love grow.  
> And it give me the chills, let it be forever like strawberry fields.
> 
> Like I mean that is just magic <3 
> 
> And this is See you at the secret spot at noon.
> 
> P.s. English isn't my first language, so there are mistakes, but if anyone wanna beta it, just comment :)

_"Bye Mr. Green. I'll see you tomorrow."_ You said to your favorite old man at the retirement home you worked at as you walked through the door. You had just finished you education two months ago and had moved to London to get away from family, so you could learn to stand on your own.

Yesterday you had taken an extra shift so you had the whole day off today. The plan for today was to go home, eat some breakfast, take a shower, then a nap and visit the hidden park you had found not long after you have moved and now you went at least three times a week. The hardest part about moving was living without friends and family. You missed them and had trouble finding new friends in London.

You had only lived here for a month and a half so you hadn't really had time to go out and see other people than the old ones you worked with. Instead of following you plan, you decide to go to Tesco and then to the park. In your bag you had your iPad and your favorite book, so you only needed some water and a snack and then you would be set for a couple of hours. You walked into the park and found the bench you always sat on.

You looked around, no one was in the park and you liked it that way. Nice and quiet. You took your iPad out, looked through your social Medias for a while and caught up with the news. You answered the messages from home and almost cried at your mum’s sweet words. Your mum was your best friend and you really missed her, but you had to learn to be on your own, so you answered her and put your iPad away. You took a snack and drank some water, and started reading your book. The Sun was shining in your face and you were just enjoying the quiet you time, you were enjoying it so much you forgot about the rest of the world.

Suddenly you felt a person near and you looked up. It was a man with black hair. He looked at you and smiled; _"Is this seat taken?"_

You shook you head and he sat down. You look around and saw that none of the benches had people on them. You were quite confused by that. You looked at the man who was already looking at you, you recognized his face, but couldn't remember from were so you said.

 _"Hi I'm y/n"_ You smiled sweetly at him.

 _"Hi y/n I'm Michael."_ Michael, it didn't ring a bell.

_"Michael can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure babe."_ He said and winked at you. You blushed but found it ridiculous that he called you babe.

 _"Why did you sit on the bench, when there is a lot of benches with no people on it?"_ You looked at him confused.

 _"Because it's not every day a pretty girl sits on this bench_." He answered cheekily. You laughed, because in your own country no boy would ever say that.

 _"And this is my favourite bench, I always sit here."_ he said. You looked at him;

 _"Oh so you come here often?"_ You asked, truly interested since he was the first person you had seen at the park for a while.

 _"Yeah, I come every Wednesday and sit for a couple of hours. When the ducks are here I feed them."_ He said and pulled a bag of bread up from the ground. You smiled;

 _"Every Wednesday, you say? That is why I haven't seen you around here. I normally work on Wednesday. But Sarah was sick so I had to cover her shift and I got the day of today."_ you said.

 Finding it amazing finally talking to someone you don't look after or a colleague. You looked at him and blush; _"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I just told you all that."_

He interrupts you. _"It's fine, I like hearing about other peoples life. I don't have that many normal friends so please tell me more."_

 _"Oh, I’m not normal, but I love to talk to new people, I guess that is why I have always wanted to work with people. Especially kids, cause kids tell the truth and are so true. If they don't like you they'll say instead of being fake and acting kind."_ He laughed at that.

_"Yeah I know, my three best friends are just like kids. Or at least they are messy just like kids." He smiled at you and you giggled._

_"Can I ask about something y/n?"_ He said and looked you in the eyes;

 _"Of course, what do you wanna know?"_ You said and raised your eyebrow like a challenge to him.

 _"You English language is really good, but where are you from?"_ You blushed, you had hoped he couldn't hear that you native language wasn't English.

 _"I'm from Denmark, but what about you? You don't have a British accent, more like an Australian accent maybe."_ You said.

 _"That is because I'm from Australia. My best mates and I moved to England in 2012 to follow our dreams."_ He looked at you and you smiled.

 _"So did the dreams come true?"_ You asked.

He laughed _"Yeah they did."_

You sat together for a while and talked about everything. You told about your life back home and he told you about his life. You looked at the clock 4:15 p.m.

 _"I have to go Michael, I need to wash clothes and find something to eat. But it was nice meeting you and I'll see you again."_ You said and collected your stuff and started to get up.

He panicked _"y/n, you said you don't come here on Wednesday normally and I can't come any other days. So how in the world will we see each other again?"_

You giggled _. "Have you ever heard about phones? They are really smart, you can write little letters and send them and the person will get it a minute later and if you don't like that. You can call the person you wanna talk to?"_

 He laughed _"I know about phones. But I didn't wanna make you think that I was hitting on you. But y/n, what is your number?"_

You told him your number and hugged him goodbye. You reached Tesco and bought some chicken and pasta. When you got home you boiled the pasta and fried the chicken and sorted your laundry. While you were eating your food and text pop up on your phone.

_ "Soooooooo I was thinking about watching the stars at the park tomorrow, will you be there?"  _

You smiled and answered:

**_"I thought you only visited the park on Wednesdays. ;)"_ **

_ "Yeah, but for pretty stars I can do an exception and it should be a clear sky tomorrow night. So what do you say? And don't you worry it isn't a date, I just wanna hang out. (:"  _

**_"Then I say, you got yourself a deal."_** You smiled at your phone. Finally you got a friend.

 

The next day when you were of work you couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday, you had a permanent smile on your face. You walked home and you were really truly happy for the first time since you moved. You had agreed to meet at the park around 7 p.m. and the clock now said 4 p.m. so you had a couple of hours before you were going to see him. When you came home you decided to take a nap. You had the day off tomorrow and could stay at the park until he wanted to go home, but if you should last a whole evening you needed to sleep.

You woke up and looked at the clock. 6. p.m. Wow two hours of sleep did wonder and now you could get ready without having to rush it. You took a shower, put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. You looked in the mirror and decided to put on a little bit of makeup. Just cause it wasn't a date, didn't mean you couldn't look cute. You took on your converse and a jacket, packed your bag with candy, fruit, chips and two Red Bulls. You walked out the door, locked it and started walking towards the park. When you reach it, Michael was already there. He was sitting on a blanket looking at the sky. You walked closer

 _"Is this seat taken?"_ You said.

 _"Funny y/n. Really funny."_ He said with a small smile on his lips.

You sat down. _"Hi Michael. Nice day?"_ You smiled at him.

 _"Yeah it was fine. Just work with the boys and John today. Did you have a good day at work?"_ He answered with a smile.

_"Yes, it was a great day. We played a lot of games today."_

_"Amazing! I love playing video games."_  He said and smiled to you and you just laughed;

_"I don't think mr. Green and the others would be very good at video gaming so we are trying to just play board games. I'm sure it will be different when you are at a retirement home."_

You smiled at him; he just laughed _"I know we will be the cool generation, with tattoos, piercings and video games."_

You full out laughed at that, forgetting about your ugly laughter. _"Who says I have tattoo?"_ You challenge him.

 _"y/n, I know you have tattoos i saw it yesterday."_ It was impossible for him to have seen you tattoos, there were under your boob and on your foot.

 _"How did you see it?"_ You questioned.

 _"Love, your tattoo on your wrist is right there."_ You looked down. You had forgotten about your four hearts on your hand. You blushed.

Tomato red in the face you said _"Fuck I had forgotten about that."_ He laughed.

 _"What do they symbolize or have you forgotten that too?"_ Still tomato red you started to tell;

  _"They symbolize my two sisters, my mum and my dad. I have the four hearts here, one on my feet to remember people and animals who are no longer here and one under my boob which is a quote from Toy story."_ You said and smiled because of the stories behind your tattoos were related to something at home.

_"I can't see the rest of them, but by looking at your face, I can see they mean something to you and that makes them beautiful. I have 8 tattoos that have a special meaning to me because they are related to people around me."_

He started to show the tattoos on his arms and fingers. You asked about the stories behind and he told me. He was an open book to you and if you had a question he would answer it in a heartbeat.

It was starting to get dark and a bit chilly so you put on your jacket and the beanie from you bag; you saw the sweets and took them out.

 _"Want some?"_ you offered.

 _"A man never says no to a lady"_ He answered and took some candy from you. You giggled at his answer. You ate in silence while looking at the stars. When you felt full, you laid down. You were cold, but weren’t a pussy and wanted to stay out with him.

 _"Babe? Are you falling asleep? Do you wanna go home instead?"_ You blinked your eyes open and looked at him embarrassed.

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. It just happens when I lie down after have eaten."_ You said and laughed nervously.

 _"I know that feeling! My friends think it's weird!"_ You laughed together.

 _"Will I ever meet your crazy friends?"_ you asked hoping he would say yes.

 _"Yeah, I mean if you wanna. I don't wanna scare you off because of three giant Aussies who aren’t housetrained yet."_ You laughed.

 _"I'm sure they are fine. Michael I'm kinda cold but I don't wanna go home. I have missed talking to someone around my age."_ You yawned and he pulled you closer to him.

_"Y/n, you are cold and tired so let's go home. We can hang out tomorrow. I only have to work till 12 p.m. so after that I'm yours."_

_"I have the day off. So I can be at your flat around 1 p.m.?"_

_"Sure love, let me walk you home."_ You couldn't help but smile every time he called you a pet name. Nobody in Denmark did that. You packed you things together and started to walk. All the way home you talked like you had known each other for many years.

When you reached your flat you said: _"So this is it."_ Michael looked sad _. "Oh y/n. I will see you tomorrow then?"_ you smiled at him.

 _"Yeah. You are my first friend over here. You won’t get rid of me Mikey."_ He smiled at you and hugged you tight.

 _"Bye Mikey."_ you said.

 _"See you later dove."_ He said but didn't begin to walk away.

 _"That isn't the way it is."_ you giggled.

 _"I know y/n. Here I was trying to be sweet and not calling you an alligator. But fine see you later alligator."_ You both laughed and you walked inside, but turn around and waved.

The next day you woke up around 10 a.m. you looked at your phone 4 texts were waiting for you. _"Good morning y/n. I hope it's okay my friends is around later today."_

_  "Oh and thank you for yesterday, it was very cozy and fun."  _

_ ”Hello?"  _

_ "Sorry i just remember you had your day off today. Sleep tight. I'll talk to you later."  _

You laughed and felt butterflies in your stomach. _"You can't fall for him y/n. He is your first friend over here. You can't screw that up by getting feelings for him."_ You told yourself.

Before you got out of bed you checked Facebook to see what was happening at home. Your friends had held a barbecue; your family had uploaded pictures of themselves and what they were doing in the group you had made before you left. You commented and told them about your evening in the park, just writing a friend instead of a boy. You didn't wanna have to write a million times that you were just friends and that he was the first friend you had found over here.

You got up and got dressed. Looked in the refrigerator and found something to eat. When you were done eating you looked at the clock 11.30 a.m. you had a lot of time so you look in the cabinets to see if you could bake your famous cupcakes for the boys. You started to bake, when the doorbell rang. You jumped, nobody ever rang that. You walked out to the door and open.

_"Hi y/n. We were on our way home and drove by your flat so I told the driver to stop the car so you could drive with us. If, of course you want to?"_

_"Yeah sure. I just have to get something in the kitchen. So come in."_ You said and open the door. He looked at the car and held up two fingers to signal two minutes.

 _"Wow what it's that smell?"_ He said and walked after you to the kitchen.

 _"That is chocolate chip cupcakes made for you and your friends."_ You said smiling and continued

_“I wanna make a good impression, so I have baked these for you."_

_"You don't need to impress with cupcakes, so let me just eat them by myself."_ He said and reached for the cupcakes. You held your arms as high as you could which made him laugh.

 _"Y/n, have you seen how short you are compared to me_?" You blushed.

 _"Let's go out to your friends Michael_." you said and began to walked out. He took your arm and pulled you towards him.

_"Michael let go. There is enough for you all. I have baked 15 cupcakes."_

_"That wasn’t why I pulled you over, but fine let's go then."_ He said and you looked at him

“Then tell me why?” You said and he hugged you, you hugged him back which made him squeeze you tighter. You smile into his shoulder.

When you came out he opened the car door and you crawled inside the car.

 _"Hi everybody, I'm y/n."_ You said nervous and waved. The one with the black hair sniffed his nose.

 _"Why does the car smell like chocolate? Do you come with chocolate?"_ You laughed and Michael sighed and whispered to you;

 _"See I told you they weren't housetrained yet."_ You giggled.

 _"Hey! I heard that Mike!"_ The one with long brown hair said.

_"I'm Ashton btw. The one with the black hair is Calum and Luke has blonde hair."_

_"Hi.  And yes Calum I'm bringing chocolate. More accurately I have baked chocolate chip muffins for you."_ You said with a smile.

 _"I like her already Mike."_ Calum said. Michael just laughed.

The boys started talking to each other about what they had done today. The talked about going to the studio and recording music. You tried to keep up with the conversation, but something in your head kept saying that you knew these boys from somewhere. After 7 minutes conversation between the boys you realized who they were.

 _"OMG you are 5 seconds of summer!" Y_ ou screamed. The boys started laughing.

“ _She really didn't have a clue.”_ Luke said. Michael looked at you.

 _"Yeah we are. Sorry I didn't say anything. I thought you played dumb so I would keep talking to you. But you really had no idea who I was when I walked up to you?"_ He smiled at you and you blushed.

 _"I recognized your face, but I couldn't remember from where. My sister is a big fan; I can't wait to tell her!"_ You smiled at the boys and Calum said;

_"This is pure gold. I really thought he was joking when he said you didn't know who he was."_

Ashton continued in a high pitched voice _"Guys, the best part is she doesn't know who I am!"_

 _"Shut up Ash."_ Michael said. The three other boys laughed. You just smiled at Michael who had red cheeks but still smiled back.

As soon as you reached their building Michael unbuckled his seatbelt and yours too and held the door for you. You looked at him and smiled. He started to walk and you followed after him like a lost puppy.

 _"Mikey, wait for your girl. She doesn't know where to go!"_ You heard Ashton said and the other boys laughed at that. Michael stop walked and waited until you reached him.

 _"You didn't have to wait. I would have followed right behind you anyway."_ You said and smiled at him. Hating that the other boys kept saying you were his girl.

 _"Love, I wanted to wait for you. But I thought you would like the view of my back_." He said with a smirk. You just looked at him and shook your head. Once you step inside you looked around. Their flat was four times bigger than yours and much cleaner than expected.

 _"Welcome to our flat. Can I tempt you with a cupcake from your bag?"_ Calum said and bowed. _"HAHAHAHA Calum what?"_ You laughed.

_"Sorry. Since I smelled the chocolate cupcakes they are all I have thought about."_

_"Cal! I have to taste the first one; I found her and her baking skills!"_ Michael yelled from another room. You giggled and felt at home with these boys.

 _“I think Luke, will taste first he seems like the sweetest.”_ You said with a teasing smile towards Michael.

 _“Thanks a lot y/n.”_ He said and truly looked grumpy. You walked towards him, but he started to go further away.

 _“Come love, I’ll show you to the kitchen, so you can take the cakes out.”_ Ashton said and you followed him confused.

 _“Is Michael really mad at me?”_ You said and looked sad.

 _“No love. He is just insecure and has had a lot of girls dump him for Luke.”_ He answered and you were shocked. Who would just dump Michael for his band member? You didn’t understand. You arranged the cupcakes on a plate and walked to the living room with Ashton. Michael was nowhere to be seen.

 _“He is in his room y/n, come I’ll show you which one.”_ Luke said and took your hand, but you let go and took three cupcakes with you.

 _“Thank you Luke. I don’t understand why he got mad. I didn’t mean it and I was just teasing.”_ You said and could feel the tears. _“He is my first friend over here and I don’t wanna screw that up.”_

 _“Y/n, sometimes Michael gets mad because he likes people to fast and he is already afraid of losing you.”_ Luke said. He knocked on a door.

 _“Go away Luke, I know it’s you and I don’t wanna talk with anyone.”_ Luke opened the door and you walked inside.

 _“Mikey, I have brought two cupcakes for you.”_ You said and looked at him.

_“I don’t wanna have a cupcake. I just wanna be alone in my room.”_

_“Please Michael, talk to me. I didn’t me-“_

_“I know you didn’t mean it! And that is why I don’t wanna talk with you. You are too sweet for your own good. And I can’t help but feel happy when I’m near you. But I don’t wanna fall for you, cause every time I fall for a girl she falls for somebody else.”_ He said with tears in his eyes. You put down the plate with the cupcakes on his desk and walked towards him and hugged him tight.

_“I can promise you I won’t fall for any of the other boys. But Michael, I want a friend I can tease and have fun with and I really thought we had something great going on. I wanna be there for you. But if you don’t wanna be my friend then I’ll walk out now and we will forget about all of this.”_

You whispered this entire speech so nobody else but Michael could hear it. But when he didn’t answer you did as you told him. You got up with tears in your eyes, walked out to your shoes put them on and walked out of the flat. None of the boys stopped you. They didn’t know you well enough to know what to do. You walked out of the building and towards the tube and took it home. When you reach your flat you threw the cakes out and went to bed.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Y/N make up and becomes even better friends. What will happen when y/n shows Michael her playlist of songs to slow dance to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! xx LittleMissSunshiiine 
> 
> Y/ns playlist.   
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEa90u32ldJKB-OIXS0GGIi54qdJDpchP
> 
> X-rated scenes in this chapter.

When you woke up in the morning you looked at the clock you had an hour then you would have to be at work. You took a quick shower and when you had clothes on you were out the door. Outside the sun was shining and spring was starting to show. The spring flowers were starting to show themselves. At work you had an easy day, the elder behaved and you decided with your co-workers that you were all going to the park to feed the ducks and have lunch on the benches. They were all enjoying the sun and so were you. Your thoughts only ran three times and every time Michaels face put up you would be sad.  When the clock hit 3 p.m. you were done working and looked at your phone.

_ “Y/n, I think we should talk. I’m sorry about yesterday.”  _

You ignored your text from him and walked home not in the mood to visit the park today so you went to Tesco to get some dinner. When you reached the stairs to your building you saw him sitting on the stairs. He looked up when he felt someone reaching the stairs.

 _“Y/n, I’m sorry I was an idiot. Of course I wanna be your friend. If I didn’t I would have never brought you home with me. I’m just so scared of losing people.”_ He said.

But you were hurt. _“Michael, I told you about my fears of never finding a friend over here and told you how happy I was to be friends with you cause you are a cool and funny person. I would never dump you for one of the other boys.”_

He looked very sad. _“I’m sorry I only thought that for a little while. It has happened many times. Many girls uses me to get closer to one of the other boys.”_

 _“But Mikey, I couldn’t even remember you were in the band, you goof.”_ You said and gave him a small smile.

 _“I Know y/n. and therefor I’m sorry.”_ He said with pleading eyes and you hugged him.

 _“I’m sorry too. Are you coming inside with me?”_ You asked him.

 _“Yeah, I would love that. Maybe we can watch a movie?”_ he said and got up and followed you inside.

When you came inside, you went to the kitchen to put your groceries away and Michael just stood looking at you. When you were done you looked at him _“I’m just gonna take on some more relaxed clothes on. But you can just put the TV on and find a movie?”_

You walked to your room and started to undress, finding some joggers and a t-shirt. You put your hair in a ponytail and walk to your living room where Michael was sitting on the couch. You sat down next to him.

 _“What are we watching then?”_ you asked him, knowing that your male friends from home always had a hard time finding a movie they wanted to watch of yours.

 _“A lot of your movies are pink and girly, but sometime you need a good girly movie and I found The Fault in Our Stars. So are you up for it?”_ He said and you looked at him.

 _“Okay. But be prepare, I might cry.”_ You said.

 _“I might cry too y/n.”_ He said and smiled. You started the DVD-player and found a blanket you could cuddle with. 

_“Y/n, can we cuddle?”_ he asked you. You smiled at him and moved closer to him and gave him some of the blanket.

*RIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING!*

You woke up; scared to death and looked at Michael he had taken the phone and was talking with somebody.

 _“Yeah we made up… No we are just watching a movie…. See you later Puke.”_ He hung up and looked at you.

  _“Sorry y/n, it was just my phone. Luke just wanted to know where I was.”_ He said and smiled at you goofily.

 _“Okay, I figured it was one of the boys by the way you were talking. What time is it?”_ You asked.

 _“6 p.m. love. You have only slept for 2 hours.”_ He said.

 _“Sorry I feel asleep again.”_ You said and he laughed.

_“It’s okay; you could just say I’m boring instead of falling asleep on me.”_

_“But you are so soft. A nice pillow. A good human pillow.”_ You answered with a smirk snuggling closer.

 _“So you are calling me fat, I thought we were friends y/n.”_ he joked back.

 _“No, you are not fat yet but I only talk to you so you buy me food!”_ you said and it made him laugh.

 _“You are the only one of us who has giving the other food, your idiot.”_ He said while laughing.

 _“Yeah I only do it so you will get fat and I can sleep on you every day. But speaking of food, I’m hungry like the wolf.”_ You got up and walked to the kitchen with Michael right behind you, laughing at the bad pun you made. _“Are you even real y/n? Like I mean who says that?”_  You looked at him and started singing the song and Michael joined you, so before you got anything to eat you kinda made a musical together not that Michael would ever admit it.

The rest of the night was spent messing round in your flat. You talked about everything, told each other stupid stories from your childhood, watched some movie which made you goof around together and dancing once again to the music in the movies. At some point he went to your kitchen and found some canned cream and started spraying you with it. You tried to run, but he was faster than you and had long, like freakily long, legs! After the fight with whipped cream, you took a shower and offered him one and some boys sweatpants. His t-shirt was clean because when you were fighting he was wearing a sweater.  After his shower he had to go home, it was around 3 a.m. and he had to get up around 6 a.m., so he wouldn’t get much sleep.

 

After that day you saw each other almost every day. You got really close with the rest of the boys too. You often spent time at their flat and cooked for them when they had a long day. It wasn’t only Michael who was your friend. You often talked to Ashton on the phone about serious problems, Luke would always hug you extra tight when he sensed you had had a bad day, Calum was the one you rated movies with and the one who always complimented you, but you always turned to Michael before the others when you were sad. It felt like he knew why you were sad before yourself. He did everything in his power to always make sure you fell asleep smiling.

You decided to tell your family who your friend was, at first your sister didn’t believe you, but one time when you were skyping with her Michael came into the screen and said hi! She screamed and started crying, both you and Michael laughed at that, and she found it so embarrassing that every time she called you on Skype the first month after she would ask if he was there and if he was she would hang up. Sometimes you made Michael or one of the others pick up and she liked talking with them just as much as you did.

 

The months when by with you bonding with each other, you had even talked with his parents over Skype and he had talked with yours too.

 

One day when you were hanging around your flat just chilling together. It was in a weekend and you hadn’t seen each other for almost two weeks cause of your job and him being away every week day to do a radio tour because of the new 5SOS album. You had decided to spend the day inside just being together and not doing much.

 _“Y/N, what is your biggest wish to do with a boyfriend?”_ You looked at him.

 _“I wanna travel the world with my boy. But if we don’t have the money for that I have made a playlist in iTunes I wanna slow dance to with my boyfriend to.”_ You said and blushed. Nobody knew about that list.

“Can I hear it?” You looked at each other for a while before you got up and found your computer, it wasn’t a fancy MacBook, but you loved it. It sounded stupid but it reminded you of home, your dad was kinda a computer geek, so every time you had trouble with it, he always fixed it. When iTunes opened you found it. It was called every song I wanna share with my prince when he arrives.

LINK TO THE PLAYLIST:<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEa90u32ldJKB-OIXS0GGIi54qdJDpchP>

_“I’m only gonna play some of the songs for you. Not all of them.”_

_Its fine love, I wasn’t even sure you would play me one song. But I’m glad you wanna share this with me.”_ He said and smiled to me.

 

Your playlist started playing the first one was _Love me Like You do_ with _Ellie Goulding._

 _“So you wanna dance like in Fifty Shades of grey y/n? Interesting….”_ He said and smirked. 

 _“No I wanna do it better Mikey_.” You said and winked, which actually made him blush. You heard the music and both of you remained quiet; you just listened to the music after 5 songs you pressed pause.

 _“Let’s end it with Elvis.”_ You said.

 _“Love, I know you don’t want me to hear them all, but please let me look at the list.”_ You nodded; you didn’t wanna tell him the real reason why you didn’t wanna hear the rest of the songs. It reminded you too much about not having found that special someone or at least not being with him. Before you moved to England you had been a relationship with one of your best friends. You had been together for 4 years and really thought you would be together forever. When you had made the playlist it had been with him in your head. But Michael was the sweetest man you had met since Jamie, so it was okay to let him in.

 _“You have a lot of songs on here, songs that doesn’t get played any more like Jesse McCartney, Westlife, Jonas Brothers etc.”_ Michael said while looking through your list.

You laughed remembering back to the days when you had danced around your room to songs by the artist he mentioned.

 _“We are on your list too! With two songs!”_ You looked over his shoulder. _“Yeah, Beside you and Disconnected is two of my favorite songs. I love when you and Luke dances together to Disconnected.”_ He chuckled.

_“But you couldn’t see it was me when we first met.”_

_“In my defense the last time I looked at a picture of you, your hair was a different color!”_

_“Which one is you favorite y/n? Which do you really wanna dance to?”_ He said looking wondering in your eyes.

 _“I like you best with white hair or galaxy hair.”_ You said and smirked but then continued _“Thinking out loud is my favorite. I often fantasies about dancing to it. When I told my best friends about it they laughed at me and therefor you are the first to see this list.”_

 _“I’m glad you showed me this.”_ He said and put the computer down, but you could hear music start playing the tones from Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 2 started playing. Michael got up and reached his hand down to you. You looked at him and he starts mouthing the word;

 _“Take my hand, take a breath, pull me closer and take one step.”_ You took his hand; he pulled you up and close to him and the two of you starts waltzing around your living room.

Michael being surprisingly good at slow dancing and you just following him leading you around your small living room. While the two of you are dancing you were looking at each other. He twisted you around and then pulled you closer to him and you put your head against his chest, you breathed in his smell which is so familiar and smells like home to you. You danced until the song ended, but didn’t let go of each other.

_“God I love that song. I’ll never admit it if the boys ask but I cried when Zanessa broke up.”_ Michael said. You looked him in the eyes.

 _“I can’t believe that you love so many romantic movies and songs.”_ You said and kissed him on the cheek and start humming along to the next song. Michael put his hands on your hips and you put your head to his chest swaying along to the song you mentioned earlier being the one you really wanted to dance to.

Michael and you spent the next 5 minutes in each other’s arms just swaying along to Ed Sheeran’s sweet voice. You hum under your breath. Right now you wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else and you could tell that Michael enjoyed it too. He was whispering the words together with Ed.  When the song was almost ending you looked up and looked him right in the eyes and he continued whispering the words

_“We found love right where we are.”_

You both started to lean in but you got startled when the next song started playing

  _I GOT CHILLS THE ARE MULTIPLYING AND I’M LOOSING CONTROL!!!!_

You jumped apart and looked at each other laughing and started dancing along to the song, playing out the scene in grease to avoid the awkward moment.

 _“Do you wanna watch grease y/n?”_ Michael asked you. _“Sure I’m gonna find the film.”_

You said and walked out the living room and down to your room where the movies were, your heart racing away. 

 

 

A week later you were in their flat making dinner. The boys hadn’t returned from work yet but all of you always ate together on Fridays. Today you had come over with sad news so it was fine they weren’t home yet. You had decided to make homemade pizza. You knew they loved it and so did you, but never made it just for yourself. When you were eating alone it was always simple food.

While you were hanging around their flat waiting for the dough to be huge enough to make three pizzas you were watching TV. You had been texting your sister, but then your phone rang. It was her and she just thought it was easier talking with you on the phone. She wanted to tell you about home and her day. You could feel she missed you and you missed her too. She didn’t have the money to come over.

Around 5.30 p.m. the front door opened and in walked Luke. You looked at him and waved. He saw that you had your phone up to your ear and came over and gave your cheek a kiss and you said hi.

 _“Oh Lilly, it was just Luke.”_ You said to your sister.

_“Yeah I’ll ask him…. Don’t you worry; you are making it worse than it is…. Yeah love; I gotta go the other boys just walked in….. Say hello to mum and dad from me and I love you so much….. Bye.”_

You hung up and looked at the door, Michael was standing in it and when he saw that you looked at him, he smiled he devilishly charming smile. He only smiled it when you were alone, the smile always made you feel loved and happy to be his friend. It felt like time stop and you exhaled the breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

 _“So now I take you breath away y/n?”_ He said while smirking and walked over to you. You didn’t answer you just pulled him in for a hug. You felt him tighten his arms and you did the same smelling his hair and sighing because right here in his arms felt like home. You hadn’t talked about your almost kiss yet but since that day your hugs had been longer and tighter. 

 _“Mikey I have to tell you something_ ” you whispered into his chest. He started to pull away, but you squished him tighter. _“Please don’t pull away I can’t say it to your face.”_ You said low, embarrassed that you couldn’t look him in the eyes.

 _“Y/n, you are really freaking me out here. What is it?”_ Michael said worried.

 _“My contract is ending next month and if I don’t have a work over here I have to go home. I was only on a work visa.”_ You felt tears in your eyes. _“I mean I would love to go home and visited, but I wanna stay in London.”_ He didn’t say a thing, he just held you tight.

 _“Mike! We have to use your girl in the kitchen!”_ You heard Ashton yell. The boys always called you Michael’s girl but you didn’t even notice anymore. You were his girl. You pulled away from Michael and walked to the kitchen, drying your eyes on the way.

 _“Hi y/n”_ The boys greeted you. You smiled and said _“Hi children.”_ This earned you an eye roll from Ashton, so you playfully pushed him.

 _“You should wear your glasses more often love, you look beautiful.”_ Calum said and kissed you cheek.

 _“You tell me that every time I wear my glasses I’m starting to think you have a crush on nerdy me?”_ You said with a chuckle. Calum laughed

 _“I’ll keep telling you that you are beautiful with glasses till you listen to me_.” He said with a smile and you smiled back.

You looked at the pizza dough and found the rolling pin in the drawer and started rolling the dough out. Michael walked into the kitchen you looked at him, but when he smiled a small smile at you, you couldn’t smile back you just felt the tears in your eyes again so you looked down again.

 _“Cal can you please take the meat from the fridge? Luke, take the corns and other pizza stuff in the cabinet.”_ You said and looked at them but avoided Michaels eyes. Luke and Calum put the things in front of you.

 _“So who is going to help me make the pizza today?”_ You ask knowing the boys will all escape now. _“I have to call my mum.”_ Luke _said “I have to talk to Liz about something.”_ Calum said and walked out after Luke.

You look at Ashton who is backing out the door. _“Y/n I would love you help you, but I don’t wanna ruin dinner, so next time love.”_ You chuckled and start making the food; you have just put the tomato sauce on it, when you feel Michael right behind you. _“Y/n….”_ He whispered and you felt him press his knuckles into your back. _“Please look at me.”_ You kept looking down at the dough, reaching blindly for the toppings. _“Please y/n. Look at me.”_ He said pleadingly.

You gave up; you didn’t want him to cry too. You looked him in the eyes tears already forming in your own. _“I’m sorry Mikey, I haven’t stop crying since I got told last Wednesday and I couldn’t tell you cause it was already breaking my own heart.”_

He pulled you in for a hug. _“Hi y/n, you aren’t going home. We will find you a job faster than you can blink.”_ You looked at him _"but Michael it isn't that easy finding a job over here where I can do what I want too. I wanna work with people."_ _"We will figure something out you aren't going home just yet."_ He said and hugged you tight. _"Thank you, wanna help me with the pizza now?"_

Michael and you started making the pizza together, when you put it in the oven Michael got his computer and you started looking for jobs. There was nothing there. _"We will find one for you love, I promise."_ He said and kissed your forehead.

The rest of the evening was spent on the couch, you didn't tell the rest of the boys, but you were extra cuddly, cuddling with all of them. At some point you fell asleep and Michael told them why you seemed sad and they all decided to help you. When you woke up the next day you were in Michael bed, which wasn’t weird you always slept next to him when you slept over, but he wasn’t next to you.

You spent the day hanging around their flat, playing videogames and chatting. Since you had started to hang out with them you had learned to play Fifa and other games with them.

It was always fun spending the day with them at home. At some point Calum decided to make it into drinking games. You weren’t good at the games so you were soon drunk. The boys decided to stop playing and called some Chinese food for you. While you were waiting for the food to come, Ashton and Calum went out to get more alcohol. You ate the food and the boys and you got really drunk so you went to Michaels bed to sleep. 

You woke in the middle of the night still a little bit drunk and felt Michael spooning you and you felt his boner. You smiled, it wasn’t the first time you had woken up with him having a boner, but it was the first time you had slept close together since the kiss. You went to the bathroom to pee and when you came back, you went under the duvet again and pressed up against him and he moaned in his sleep. You did it one more time and this time his arm pressed you closer to him and he rocked against you, you started to feel the tickling in your lower stomach so you decided to move away from him. _“Please stay put y/n.”_ Michael whispered and rocked his hips just a little. _“Oh you are awake too?”_ You breathed out. _“Yeah, I woke up when you left the bed, but kept my eyes closed.”_ He said and rocked his hips again, this time you pressed against him and you both moaned. _“Mikey, we really shouldn’t.”_ you said, but not meaning it. _“I know. But I haven’t stop thinking about your lips since we almost kissed and then you pushed you butt against my dick and here we are.”_ He said with his raspy voice clearly still a bit drunk too. _“That isn’t fair love.”_ Michael said.

_“What isn’t fair Mikey?”_

_“Your ass, your beautiful and perfect ass right there, but I can’t touch it cause we are just friends.”_ He said frustrated.

 _“Who says you can’t touch it?”_ You said and leaned closer to him. He was still lying on his side so you turned around and pulled the duvet away from your body.

 _“Where do you wanna touch me Mikey?”_ you asked him. _“Here or here?”_ You said while pointing to your breast and fanny while seductively put your hands on your own body.

 _“Everywhere.”_ He breathed the word.

 _“Then do it.”_ You said and he took his hand down to your breast, when he first touched it, it felt like electricity and you couldn’t help the moan that left your lips. You closed your eyes and felt Michael’s lips on your neck, kissing, sucking and licking. _“Mikey please.”_ You said out of breath _“Do something.”_ You hadn’t felt this horny in a while. Michael lips found your lips and you started to kiss. You put your legs between his and felt that he was rock-hard. You pulled him on top of you and he started to dry hump you. You changed positions and you started to palm his dick. He groaned and stopped kissing you, so you started to kiss his neck. He rocked against your hard. _“Fuck y/n, this is so good. Don’t stop.”_ You put your hand down his boxers and took his dick in your hand and began giving him a handjob while riding him and kissing his neck. He was a moaning mess. _“Stop y/n, I don’t wanna come just yet.”_ Michael said and pushed you down from him, but he followed and removed your panties and started playing with you fanny. Now it was your time to be a moaning mess _. “Mikey! God your fingers are…”_ you couldn’t say anymore, you saw stars and had never tried anything this good. _“Yeah tell me babe, keep telling me how good I make you feel.”_ Michael groaned. He removed his boxers and found a condom. _“Please don’t do this slow Mike I need to cum now!”_ you said demanding. _“I’ll let you cum when I want you to love.”_ But you could feel it wouldn’t take much before he came, while he was thrusting in and out he was touching your clit. “Cum for me dove.” And you did. Michael came not long after, he pulled out and removed the condom and cuddled you closer again. _“We can talk about this tomorrow love. Let’s sleep now.”_ He whispered and kissed your forehead. You fell asleep happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't have a beta so if anyone wanna do it, comment below and if you have any ideas just write them to me :) 
> 
> Kudos and Comments keeps me motivated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible. I have written a lot of it all ready, but it's far from done. 
> 
> Kudos and comments keeps me motivated. :) 
> 
> Xx LittleMisssunshiiine.


End file.
